


Quixotic

by softsocks (orphan_account)



Series: Words Rule Our Hearts [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Building Friendship, Dan And Phil As Children, Friendship, Gen, He Likes Thinking About The Universe, M/M, Middle Ages-ish Setting, New Friends, Phil Spaces Out Sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Extremely idealistic; unrealistic and impractical'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quixotic

There were always chores to do on the Lester estate - animals to feed, horses to groom, cows to milk, fruit to pick, etc. - which meant there was rarely any free time for any of the family members.

And yet, the youngest Lester, a boy of only nine, always managed to sneak away from the barn or the stables, in the evening when he was sure to not be missed, nor his lack of appearance noticed. He'd scurry to the orchard - the fruit was always picked during the day - or the cluster of oak trees on the hill that's only a short walk from the house.

He'd often daydream, about what his life could be depending on the change of certain factors such as his age, or his family's wealth. Other times, he'd make up fantastical tales of the fey and elves, creatures of the night and of the moon, of talking animals and magicians - real ones, with tall hats, flowing cloaks and long, snowy beards.

On clear nights, he'd stare up at the sky through the dusty windows of his cottage and create myths about the stars and how they came to decorate the midnight sky, like the colourful stitches his mother would knit on his older sister's dresses and skirts.

He had a fascination with everything idealistic, and he couldn't help but see the world as holding so much more than meets the eye, as hiding secrets he could and did only dream of discovering.

* * *

 

In all the time Philip had spent escaping to the hill - and he'd been doing it since he could fathom expansive thoughts and dared to explore the far reaches of his family's land - he'd never had any company, never interacted with a stranger. It was  _his_ spot, if only because no one else ever came there.

Or at least...they never  _did._

* * *

 

Philip was lying on the soft grass, the sun warming his face, but thankfully not yet burning his skin, his eyes closed for him to watch his daydreams and the characters in them dance behind his eyelids. He was practically closed-off from the outside world, and because of this, he didn't hear the gentle thud of footsteps on the hill, nor did he hear the near-quiet voice calling out to him.

He did, however, notice the shadow blocking the sun from reaching him, and it was that sudden contrast alone that pulled him from his imagination. He sat up, and shuffled back, so that his body was against the scratchy bark of a tree. His gaze instantly snapped to the small boy who had been the source of the shadow - who couldn't possibly be much older than Philip himself - with curiosity and intrigue, more so than surprise.

"Hello," He greeted, because his mother had always taught him to speak with manners, no matter who he was talking to.

"He-Hello." The boy greeted back, and although he stuttered a little, his voice was otherwise clear and warm, if apprehensive.

Philip's quite sure it's just because the boy  _is_ talking to a stranger.

"My name is Philip. What is yours?" He asked, deciding to attempt a conversation. After all, he didn't find many people - any - in this spot, what harm was there in taking the chance at making a friend?

"Daniel." The boy replied, and Philip's is strangely delighted to know his name, although he's not entirely certain why.

"You can sit down, if you would like. I don't ever get company up here. It can get quite lonely at times, but I have ways of keeping myself amused..." Philip cut himself off quickly, as he realised he was rambling, and possibly irritating Daniel. His older brother, Thomas, was always telling him to be quiet, not that he ever listened.

"Okay."

Daniel sat down next to Philip, their arms close enough that they brushed every now and then. Philip found he didn't mind it. Daniel's arm was warm, and he wasn't shying away, which Philip thought was a good sign.

They sat in silence, Philip because he didn't want to ramble and annoy or frighten his potential new friend.

"I am not sure why I came up here." Dan said suddenly, his quiet voice breaking the silence they had settled into - although it was more of a subtle interruption, a sound where there was none before.

Philip didn't speak, in the hopes that Daniel would continue.

"I am lonely too, a lot of the time." Daniel continued.

He paused, then asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have two older brothers, and an older sister. They do not spend much time with me though - they think I am too young, and a nuisance." Philip answered, remembering words of a similar manner that had been spoken to - and a few times yelled at - him in the past.

"I do not have any siblings." Daniel said, sounding rather distant. "Nor a mother or a father."

"Then who do you live with?" Philip asked, astonished at what he'd been told.

"My grandmother looks after me. My parents dies when I was young - too young to remember them very well." Daniels said, as simple as if they were discussing the softness of the grass they both sat on.

"I am sorry - that must be hard." Philip said. He couldn't imagine living in a world without his parents, or even is brothers and sister.

Daniel shrugged. "I have not ever known any different. My grandmother is a loving, kind woman - it is not difficult living with her. Not having friends can be hard, though."

Suddenly, a brilliant plan popped in Phil's mind - like the soapy bubbles his mother would sometimes add to his baths.

"I could be your friend." He said gleefully.

Daniel's eyes lit up, and Philip absently thought he'd never seen such a delightful sight before.

"You would do that?"

Philip nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I would."

Before Philip could realise what had happened, he was lying sprawled on the grass, Daniel lying half-on, half-off him. It took him a second to figure out that he was on the ground, because Daniel had attacked him with a hug.

"Thank you." Daniel whispered, and Philip parted his mouth to ask why, but soon stopped himself - if Daniel had said such words, there had to be a reason for it. There was no point in questioning it.

He just hugged Daniel tightly, oblivious for once, about the world around him - including the setting sun. All he's aware of is the weight of Daniel's form and the warmth seeping into his cloth tunic.

Philip's never had a  _real_ , proper friend of his own before. And that was okay, for the most part, because he didn't need one.

And then, after meeting Daniel, he knew he would never need more than one.


End file.
